Boxer Boys
by Michiko4
Summary: hehe just some stuff I wrote during school mostly! I like it though so R/R!
1. Default Chapter

I do not own these characters!! they belong to J.K. Rowling!!! But enjoy the story!!! sorrie if its not to long heh just started it and thought would go ahead and put some up!  
----------------------------  
----------------------------  
  
"RONALD!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from downstairs up to her youngest son Ron Weasley. "Get up NOW!!!" Ron, startled, jumped up as if his bottom was on fire grabbing hit pants and pulling them up his arms running towards the door only forgetting to open it.  
  
-THUMP-  
  
was all you could hear from the outside. As he took a step back his food hit something small and found, then another and soon he was sliding all around his room knocking over books and a table with his owl, Pig, sitting on it. Ron was soon on the floor, eyes wide, staring at the bright laughing eyes of Fred and George.   
  
"You stupid dunce Flidings!!" Ron yelled at the two  
(Flidings- fowl smelling tricksters liking in the Forbidden forest)  
  
"We just got you some marbles Ronniekins" they said innocently in unison. Ron standing up and rubbing his sore bottom grumbled and now noticing the pants on his arms threw them aside and stomping downstairs for breakfast still in his boxers.  
  
As he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw Harry sitting at the table with Ginny beside him followed by Percy and Ron's dad Arthur "Ha-Harry! what are doing here?!?!" Ron said blushing bright crimson red trying to cover his purple boxers with little broomsticks whizzing around. He ran upstairs getting dressed with Fred and George laughing wildly the whole time before heading downstairs again for breakfast.  
----  
----  
Next part will be up before u know it!!!!!! ^_____^ hehe! hope u like because I like the next part better lol 


	2. Fred and George Flidings!

and these characters STILL do not belong to me! lol *puts labels saying: property of J.K. Rowling on all her characters* thank you!  
----------------  
----------------  
  
"Nice Boxers" Harry said when Ron came downstairs again. Ron just glared and said "Oh shut up Harry I know you have block boxers! Expecting something are you?"  
  
Ginny blushed at the thought trying not to think of Harry in boxers alone with her... in a mall! Shopping, she could just see all the clothes! She came back to reality though when Ron sat down on the other side of Harry filling his plate with food and mumbling about Fred and George when both came bouncing down the stairs waving around a black pair of Ron's own boxers.  
  
They started singing in tune to the muffin man" Do you know the boxer boy, the boxer boy, the boxer boy, do you know the boxer boy who lives in Mione's closet!" they started laughing dropping the boxers on the cat and sitting down to eat as if nothing happened.  
  
Ron just sat and stared while Harry smirked at him and Ginny tried to get rid of her thoughts.   
  
"Fred and George! I can't believe the nerve of you two!!" Mrs. Weasley screamed getting up and taking their food away. "Come here!" They stood up and walked over to their mom, before they know it she had summoned their clothes except their boxers leaving them standing there in front of the family.  
  
Being Fred and George though they turned around and started dancing. Fred's duck boxers quaked as the ducks swam around playing with small bubbled to the beat and George's smiley faces on his red boxers spun around winking at the watchers,  
  
After Mrs. Weasley sent them upstairs and everyone finished easting Ron and Harry headed outside to talk about their summer's so far.  
  
"Harry you know my sister had the biggest crush on you right? Maybe if you went out with her she would shut up some! She talks about u constantly!" Ron said a they walked to the garden.   
  
"That will only happen when you tell Hermione your hopelessly in love with her!" Harry said back looking over at Ron. "You know Hermione doesn't like me but maybe I will! we have to go pick her up tomorrow so she can spend the last week of summer with us" Ron said back to Harry as he tripped over a small gnome and cursed under his breath.  
  
"Really?" Harry said a bit amused thinking of Ron telling Hermione. "To bad she wasn't here for the boxer boy fiasco" Then Ron turned around to see Ginny listening intently right behind them "What are you doing!!! your so annoying!" Ron yelled looking angrily at Ginny.  
"Calm down" Harry said "Ginny, want to play wizards chess? its no fun to play Ron since he always wins" "Sure!" Ginny answered squealing with delight (on the inside). So the two of them headed back to the house.  
  
Ron started walking to the lake a little ways from their house. He sat down and all he could think about was Hermione as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
-----  
----  
I'm still writing!!!! ^_____^ 


End file.
